This invention relates to luggage and other similar transportable containers, and to racks or frames to be utilized for supporting such containers, desirably on a motor vehicle.
When traveling in a small automobile having very limited trunk space, or when traveling on a motorcycle, bicycle, or other small vehicle, it frequently becomes necessary to attach a suitcase or other travel container to the exterior of the vehicle. For this purpose, the vehicle may have a luggage rack on which a suitcase or other container may be retained by straps, ropes, or other securing means. Difficulty is often encountered in retaining a container on such a rack tightly enough to assure against accidental loosening or detachment by the vibrational forces encountered in travel. In addition, the securing of a container in this manner may take more time than would be desired, and usually does not lock the container on the vehicle in a manner preventing theft.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,576 shows a container which is adapted to be mounted on the back of a small car, in a position of support on a rear bumper guard structure, and with an upper portion of the container being held against rearward movement by retaining straps. U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,927 shows a luggage carrier for cycles, having rack structures at opposite sides of the rear wheel of a motorcycle and adapted to receive and support two containers. U.S. Pat. No. 596,998 and French Pat. No. 875,119 show containers which are mounted between and interfit with two frame elements of a bicycle.